Skylanders academy saison 3
by Dragann
Summary: J'ai particulièrement aimé les deux première saisons de la série Netflix et, en attendant la suite, j'ai décidé d'imaginer à quoi ressemblera la prochaine saison. Bonne lecture à tous les amateurs de skylanders!
1. Épisode 1

-Mais lâches-moi! hurlait Cynder tandis que son père l'entraînait toujours plus loin dans les Cryptes Cadavériques.

Cependant, Malefor faisait la sourde oreille. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion privée avec sa fille unique et il savait que ces stupides skylanders auraient à nouveau corompu ses pensées. Finalement, lorsque le grand dragon noir ne pu, ni voir, ni sentir ces pitoyables héros, il ralenti et se posa sur un îlot flottant juste assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y poser. Malefor libéra sa fille et s'empressa de reprendre son souffle. Tous ces combats l'avaient épuisé.

Cynder ne fut pas mécontente d'être enfin libre de ses mouvements. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu se changer en ombre et se libérer à tout moment, mais son père l'aurait rattraper dans la seconde.

-Tu es vraiment méprisable! hurla la dragonne. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais désolé juste pour que je dise aux autres d'arrêter de t'attaquer! Et où est Spyro!?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais... donnes-moi une minute pour souffler.

La jeune dragonne était stupéfaite. Son père semblait sérieusement blessé et épuisé. Le combat n'avait pourtant pourtant pas été si violent et, malgré toute l'estime qu'elle portait à ses amis, il en fallait plus pour mettre son père en difficulté.

-Papa, finit-elle par souffler, que s'est-il passé?

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de te convaincre de rester. Le dragon violet n'est plus ici.

-Comment ça? demanda Cynder avec un mauvais presentiment.

-Kaos est venu ici peu avant toi. Il voulait ce dragon. J'ai refusé. Je savais que sans lui, je pourrais te garder à mes cotés. Ce misérable sorcier m'a alors attaqué et est repartis avec le dragon violet. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Tu as pris mon meilleur ami en otage et tu as laissé Kaos le capturer à son tour! Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il compte faire de Spyro!?

-J'en ai, hélas, une petite idée. Kaos s'est allié à un être surpuissant nommé Strykore. Ils ont besoin de la lumière d'un puissant skylander pour libérer Strykore de la prison où il est enfermé depuis tant d'années.

-Il faut que j'ailles le sauver! s'écria Cynder en s'envolant.

-Attends, cria Malefor avec peine. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir! Lorsqu'un skylander perd sa lumière, il...

Le son de sa voix fut coupé par une retentissante explosion. Cynder se retourna prestement pour voir son père vaciller, entouré par une épaisse fumée. La dragonne eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la scène avant que trois petites boules de feu violetes n'heurtent de plein fouet le visage de Malefor, produisant d'avantage de fumée. Le dragon noir s'écroula au sol, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Une salve de boules de feu se mise à pleuvoir sur Malefor. Cela ne dura que dix secondes, mais produisit assez de fumée pour rendre toute l'île invisible. Cynder était déchirée. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne parvenait pas à détester complètement son père. Elle s'enfonça donc dans la fumée pour voir comment allait son père. Toutefois, cet amas de cendres était si dense qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Soudain, elle entendit la voix moqueuse de son meilleur ami.

-Salut, Cynder!

-Spyro!? Où es-tu!?

La dragonne se mise à tourner la tête dans tous les sens et, comme la fumée avait commencé à se dissiper, elle pu apercevoir la silhouette du petit dragon.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Cynder en avançant timidement vers son ami. Mon père a dis que Kaos t'avais capturé.

-Tu m'as appris que la vie ne se résume pas à: les méchants sont méchants et les gentils son gentils. Tu t'en souviens?

-Euh... Ouais. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert à quel point c'est vrai.

Après ces paroles, la fumée acheva de se disperser et Cynder pu enfin voir son ami, même si elle cru d'abord halluciner. Les écailles de Spyro étaient noires tandis que que ses cornes, sa crête dorsale, son ventre et la pointe de sa queue étaient d'un gris argenté aux reflets violets. Ce aspect donnait à ses yeux rouges un coté sinistre..

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé!?

-J'ai découvert la vérité sur mes origines! s'exclama Spyro avec un grand sourire. Cynder, tu te rends compte? Je sais enfin qui je suis!

-Ah... ah bon? hésita Cynder, encore perturbé par cette nouvelle apparence.

-En fait, mes ancêtres étaient les protecteurs du Coeur de lumière. Mais un sorcier a voulu les transformer en méchants. Éon était chargé de protéger ces dragons, mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait? Il les a abandonnés et exilés dans un autre monde. Et c'est pas tout. Figures-toi que ton père sait dans quel monde ils sont et qu'il a refusé de m'y envoyer.

Cynder sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle maudissait son père, mais pas seulement lui. Elle maudissait Éon pour ce qu'il avait fait à la famille de Spyro, celui qui n'avait cessé de croire en elle et ce, depuis le premier instant. Celui... qu'elle aimait.

-Cynder, je dois savoir. Tu es de mon côté... ou de celui d'Éon?

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la dragonne.

-Du tien, évidemment.


	2. Épisode 2

Tous les skylanders étaient en état de choc. Éon venait de retirer son casque, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis la fondation de l'académie. Il est facile de comprendre pourquoi en voyant sur son front la même marque bleu que celle sur celui de Kaos. Tant de questions et d'hypothèses germèrent dans l'esprit des jeunes héros que pas un seul d'entre eu ne pu formuler une phrase. Éon s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et commença à expliquer.

-C'est effectivement la même marque qui orne le front de Kaos, déclara-t-il d'un ton solanel. Cependant, vous devez savoir ce que signifie cette marque. C'est la preuve que nous sommes tous deux des descendants du premier humain à être venu aux Skylandes. Je vois que ce mot vous est inconnu. Les humains sont l'espèce dominante d'un monde appelé Terre. Malgré toutes les espèces animales peuplant ce monde, seuls les humains ont évolué au point d'être une forme de vie intelligente. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des siècles, bien avant les géants et la swap-force, il n'y avait, ni skylanders, ni maître du portail, ni même de Coeur de lumière. La paix au Skylandes était assurée par une race de dragons violets. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs élémentaires, ils défendaient les faibles, combattaient le mal et assuraient l'équilibre magique du monde.

-Était-ce les ancêtres de Spyro? demanda timidement Stealth Elf.

-En effet, soupira Éon. Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour, un humain découvrit un portail reliant la Terre aux Skylandes et le traversa. Il s'est retrouvé ici, dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Heureusement, il rencontra un dragon violet qui lui enseigna le fonctionnement de notre monde et avec qui il se lia d'amitié. Au fil du temps, l'humain découvrit que son passage aux Skylandes l'avait doté de pouvoirs magiques surpuissants. Même le dragon n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. L'humain, qui désirait depuis longtemps remercier son ami, utilisa ses nouvelles capacités pour créer le Coeur de lumière et soulager les dragons d'une partie de leur mission. Toutefois, manipuler tous les éléments fut si éprouvant que la magie grava dans sa chaire cette marque qui fut par la suite connue comme le symbole de l'équilibre. L'humain devint, par cet acte, le plus grand allié des dragons. C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque l'humain découvrit qu'il pouvait créer des portails vers son monde d'origine, les dragons accueillirent les aventuriers qui les traversèrent comme l'avait été celui qui fut par la suite connu comme le premier maître du portail. Les nouveaux humainsacquérirent aussi des pouvoirs des pouvoirs, mais pas un seul ne put égaler le premier maître. Avec l'aide des dragons, les maîtres du portail fondèrent une communauté chargée d'épauler leurs camarades reptiliens dans le maintien de la paix et cela, de génération en génération.

-Maître Éon, hésita Jet-Vac. Cette histoire est passionnante, mais comment un être comme Kaos peut-il être de la famille du premier maîtres du portail?

-J'y venais, justement. Alors comme je le disais...

Éon ne pu finir sa phrase car l'entrée de la bibliothèque vola en éclats. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce se tournèrent dans cette direction, près au combat.

-Ça alors! rigola Kaos en enjambant les décombres. Je suis gâté! Une flopée de skyloosers et même ma traîtresse de mère.

-N'oublies pas Éon; le fléau des dragons.

À l'étonnement général, un Spyro aux écailles noires vint se poser près de Kaos. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Cynder, de la même couleur.

-Tu as raison, dit le sorcier. Cela nous fait donc deux traîtres. Que pourrait-on leur infliger comme châtiment? Des idées, Cynder?

-On pourrait les enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim en agitant parfois de la nourriture devant eux.

-Pas mal pour une débutante. On va commencer par ça. Maintenant, au boulot!

Sans perdre une seconde, Spyro bombarda Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac et Pop Fizz avec ses boules de feu violettes, les envoyant valser contre les murs. De son côté, Cynder foudroya les autres skylanders, qui perdirent tous conscience. Profitant du fait que plus un seul skylander ne pouvait le déranger pour enfermer Éon et sa mère dans des sphères de magie et, ni une, ni deux, il s'envola vers la sortie, suivi par les deux cages magiques. Les deux dragons s'envolèrent à leur tour, laissant les pauvres héros savourer leur défaite. Stealth Elf, voyant ses amis disparaître au loin, se releva péniblement et fixa le ciel, ne pouvant croire ce qui venait de se passer.

-Spyro... Que t'est-il arrivé ?


End file.
